Child's Play 2
| starring = | music = Graeme Revell | cinematography = Stefan Czapsky | editing = Edward Warschilka | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 84 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $13 million | gross = $32.7–$35.7 million }} Child's Play 2 is a 1990 American horror film, the sequel to Child's Play, written by Don Mancini and directed by John Lafia (one of the original film's writers). It was released on November 9, 1990, exactly two years after the first film was released. Veteran actors Gerrit Graham and BAFTA-winner Jenny Agutter star as Andy's foster parents. The film also stars Alex Vincent, who returns as Andy Barclay; Christine Elise as Kyle; and Brad Dourif as the voice of Chucky. It is also noted for being the first film appearance of Adam Wylie. Set two years after the first film, the sequel uses more comic elements in regard to the Chucky character than its predecessor. Child's Play 2 was successful as a horror film; during its opening weekend, it took an estimated $10,718,520 in 1,996 screens in the US. The film grossed an estimated $28,501,605 in the US. It grossed an additional $7.2 million internationally. Plot Two years after Chucky was burnt to a crisp and shot in the heart by detective Mike Norris, the killer "Good Guys" doll (voiced by Brad Dourif) is rebuilt from scratch by the Play Pals doll company to prove there is no fault with the dolls. The company had gone downhill ever since Andy Barclay (Alex Vincent) blamed Chucky for all the murders the doll committed. One of the men working on Chucky is killed via electrocution. The CEO of the company Mr. Sullivan (Peter Haskell) orders his assistant Mattson (Greg Germann) to cover the accident and get rid of Chucky. Meanwhile, Andy is now in foster care, due to Karen being in a mental hospital for supporting his story about Chucky. Andy is fosted by Phil (Gerrit Graham) and Joanne Simpson (Jenny Agutter) until his mother "recovers". In his new home, Andy meets his new foster sister Kyle (Christine Elise). After work Mattson stops at a corner store, and while he is out of his car Chucky phones Grace Poole (Grace Zabriskie), the manager of Andy's foster center. He claims to be a relative of Andy's in order to get his new address. He then carjacks the car and orders Mattson to drive outside the Simpson household at gun point. Chucky then kills him by suffocating him with a plastic bag. In the house, Chucky accidentally activates "Tommy", another "Good-Guy" doll (who Andy mistook for Chucky), and destroys him with Joanne's ornament. Chucky then buries the toy in the garden and takes his place as "Tommy". Phil punishes the children thinking one of them broke the ornament. After Andy spends the rest of the day with Kyle, Chucky waits for nightfall and ties up Andy and almost possesses him. However, Kyle, who snuck out, arrives. After Andy claimed Chucky tied him up, Phil throws Chucky in the basement. The next day, Chucky hitches a ride on the bus to Andy's new school. Andy's teacher Miss Kettlewell (Beth Grant) discovers obscenity written on his worksheet, forces Andy to stay in the classroom as punishment, and locks Chucky in the closet. Andy, discovering Chucky is in the closet, escapes, and the doll beats Miss Kettlewell to death with a yard stick to the head. After Andy insisted Chucky got him in trouble, Phil considers taking him back to the foster center. That night, Andy tries to kill Chucky with an electric knife in the basement, but Chucky attacks him. Phil, who catches Andy with the knife, is killed by Chucky by being tripped and thrown to the floor, snapping his neck. Joanne, convinced that Andy killed him, sends him back to the foster center. Later, Kyle discovers "Tommy" in the garden and realizes Andy was telling the truth, and begins to search for Chucky inside the house. After finding Joanne's body, Chucky attacks her and orders her to take him to the center. There, during a false fire alarm, he kills Grace by stabbing her in the heart, and orders Andy, who is being held at knifepoint by the doll, to take him to the PlayPals "Good-Guy" factory for the transfer. Kyle follows the duo to the factory. After knocking Andy unconscious once again, Chucky fails to possess the boy, since he spent too much time within the doll's body. Enraged, Chucky decides to kill Andy and Kyle instead. Chucky murders a security guard. He then loses one of his hands, which he replaces with his knife, and his legs, but still goes after the two. Kyle and Andy then pour molten wax over him before putting an air hose in his mouth, which causes his head to explode, finally defeating him. The pair leaves the factory for "home", with Andy asking where "home" is and Kyle responding that, in truth, she doesn't know. Cast * Brad Dourif as Chucky (voice) * Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay * Jenny Agutter as Joanne Simpson * Gerrit Graham as Phil Simpson * Christine Elise as Kyle * Grace Zabriskie as Grace Poole * Peter Haskell as Mr. Sullivan * Beth Grant as Miss Kettlewell * Greg Germann as Mattson * Raymond Singer as The Social Worker * Charles Meshack as The Van Driver * Catherine Hicks as Karen Barclay (archive footage only) (uncredited) Novelization A tie-in novelization to the film was later written by Matthew J. Costello. The author added in some of his own plot scenes exclusive to the novel, such as going deeper into Andy Barclay and Chucky`s past. Chucky is characterized to have an absent father and his abusive mother being a dwarf. Chucky got teased a lot because of this and later strangled his mother to death. Also, Chucky was put in special classes when he was younger. Another difference is that in the film, Andy Barclay is eight years old and is in second grade. In the novel, he is a seven-year-old and is in first grade meaning the novel takes place in 1989, one year after the first film whereas the film version takes place in 1990, two years after. Production United Artists released the original Child's Play in 1988 and greenlit the second film. The sequel was in pre-production when an UA executive told producer David Kirschner that the film was put on hold as the studio was about to be acquired by the Australian group Qintex, who decided that in their best interest was not to make horror films. After offers with Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros., Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox, the Price Company, Carolco, New Line Cinema, and Disney to buy the film were rejected, Kirschner produced it independently with Universal Pictures distributing. Reception Box office The film was successful for a horror film. Its opening weekend earned an estimated $10,718,520 on 1,996 screens in the US. The film grossed an estimated $28,501,605 in the US and was #1 at the box office. It grossed an additional $7.2 million internationally. Critical response The film received mixed reviews. Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 40% based on 15 reviews. Home video releases Child's Play 2 was first released on VHS in North America on April 11, 1991. The film was later released on DVD in 1999. Child's Play 2 was also re-released in The Chucky Collection (which also featured Child's Play 3 and Bride of Chucky) in 2003. On September 19, 2006 it was released as part of Chucky - The Killer DVD Collection (alongside Child's Play 3, Bride of Chucky, and Seed of Chucky). On October 8, 2013, Child's Play 2 was re-released on DVD and Blu-ray as part of Chucky: The Complete Collection (alongside the original Child's Play, Child's Play 3, Bride of Chucky, Seed of Chucky, and Curse of Chucky). Sequel The film was followed by a sequel in 1991, Child's Play 3. References External links * * * Category:1990 films Category:1990s horror films Category:American films Category:American horror films Category:English-language films Category:Child's Play (film series) Category:Slasher films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Film scores by Graeme Revell Category:Films directed by John Lafia Category:Films set in Chicago, Illinois Category:Films shot in Chicago, Illinois Category:Sequel films